


【GGAD/pwp】Pink Champagne

by heisenIRIS



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisenIRIS/pseuds/heisenIRIS
Summary: 在家里太无聊了只能ghs了orz*短小的一更
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	【GGAD/pwp】Pink Champagne

“祝贺我的大天才阿不思的新论文获奖！”

盖勒特这样声势浩大地宣布着，手上提着一瓶香槟。

“未成年不能喝酒，需要我提醒你吗？”

阿不思看着一眼就知道价值不菲的香槟，尝试劝告对方。

“我可没说我要喝——这是给你的——而且我给那个麻瓜留了金加隆。”

盖勒特趁他还未反应过来，拿出两个高脚杯，淡粉色的液体滑进其中，激起一层气泡。

“1889年份唐培里侬粉红香槟，来一点？”

阿不思依言轻抿了一口，冰凉的香槟如丝绸般拂过舌尖，带来如其颜色一样的香甜味道。

“覆盆子...柑橘...原料是黑皮诺？”

金发青年故作惊讶地挑眉，眼里却带着笑意：“还有霞多丽——少量的。”

“我真是怀疑你的用意。事先声明，我在奢侈品方面的知识绝对没有你丰富。”

自己蹩脚的理由被戳穿，盖勒特却不显得局促，他没有说话，只是抿了一口香槟——阿不思注意到他没有咽下去——享受水果的甘甜味在口腔中弥漫。

然后，他不怀好意地凑近笔直站立的阿不思，两人温热的呼吸焦灼着。阿不思正出神欣赏对方颤动着的睫毛，就感到盖勒特覆上了他的双唇。

他下意识的微张开嘴，纵容盖勒特在他的齿列间攻城掠地，甚至主动与之纠缠。带着两人体温的香槟在他的口中爆发出浓烈的果香，与来不及吞咽的津液一起沿着唇角滴落，在阿不思仰起的脖颈上留下水痕。

他轻声喘息着，拉开两人间的距离，抬头看向盖勒特道：“这就是你说的庆祝？...也太简单了吧。”

意识到他所指的是什么后，金发青年的动作变得急速而不免粗暴了。

“这可是你说的。”

他们在接吻的间隙扯开彼此冬季厚重的衣物，如同发情的小兽般极力索取对方，纠缠到就近的双人床上。

盖勒特腾出手来取放在一边的高脚杯，将剩下的香槟慢慢涂在阿不思乳晕上，用舌尖轻舔着，间或以犬齿轻咬肉粒。略有些恶劣的动作让身下的人漏出几声甜腻的喘息。

“不愧是珍藏了十年的香槟...”

他还想继续“品鉴”下去，阿不思却用泄愤般的力度扯着他金色的头发道：“快点...”

盖勒特从他的胸口抬起头来，眨了眨好看的蓝眼睛——不得不说，他长了一张英俊得足以让人原谅一切罪行的脸。

“...心急了？”

没有等到回答的青年只是勾起嘴角，伸出一根手指向阿不思的后穴探去；只是浅浅地在穴口上打着转，嫩粉的软肉就攀附上来，吸吮着他的指节。

“啊...”

阿不思在他插入第二根手指时泄出一声呻吟，细密的快感渗入骨髓，但他本能地想要更多。

“进来...不要手指...”

他气息不稳的声音烧掉了青年的最后一点理智，盖勒特以几乎是暴力的动作进入他正翕合着的穴口。

被填满的感觉让他发出一声满足的叹息。同样的快乐盖勒特也能感觉到——阿不思的内壁火热而紧致地包裹着他。

他尝试性地挺动起来，速度很快但力道并不重。阿不思配合他的动作上下扭动着腰肢，抬头凑向他的嘴唇。他们交换了一个吻，只是用舌尖轻触唇瓣，彼此气息交融。

“...这样算是有诚意的庆祝吗？”

说着他诚意十足地加快了抽插的速度，让阿不思的断续喘息变为浪叫，快感沿着他的脊椎爬上大脑，如海浪般拍打着仅存的意识。

“啊...算是吧...”

盖勒特挺动得更深，像是对于这个回答的奖励，身下人的小穴早已湿透，在抽插间激起情色的水声。

阿不思断续的喘息在龟头滑过某一点时转为尖叫，他抱紧了盖勒特光裸的脊背，如同溺水者拥抱横木。他正如一叶扁舟，在欲海中上下颠簸，却倚仗掌船人获得一线生机。

然后他羞愧地意识到自己的精液被粗鲁地榨出，盖勒特甚至还伸手沾了一点。

“...甜的。”

阿不思除了在他的背上留下红痕外没有其他办法制止他的流氓行径，因为这个金发暴徒仍在他的身体里作乱。刚刚高潮的小穴受不了这样的对待，快感堆积到极致的感觉让他分辨不出自己在哭还是在笑。透明的泪珠在发红的眼眶里打转，让人疑心他下一秒就会哭出声来。

“...别射在里面...啊...”

为时已晚。盖勒特在他的体内深处释放，好像这样他就能怀上他们的孩子，拥有甜蜜幸福的婚姻一样。他没有立刻退出去，而是享受了一会儿内壁的痉挛般的吸吮。

“我必须承认，阿尔，你比香槟更令人沉醉——”

“——闭嘴。”

酒杯里还有香槟，散发着珠母光泽的桃粉色香槟；盖勒特举起高脚杯，灯光在杯沿上折射出光斑。

“敬更伟大的论文。”


End file.
